The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for accurately measuring body fat.
A measurement of the amount of fat in a person""s body can be valuable and useful for several reasons. First, fat measurements can be a valuable aid in monitoring body tone. Further, such measurements provide a means for monitoring and indicating the progress of a fitness program. An indication of a quantitative progression can be psychologically valuable as a means of encouraging continued participation. In addition, when a person embarks on a fitness program, he or she will often gain weight by virtue of added muscle mass. Thus, based solely on weight gain or loss as measured by conventional scales, the person may erroneously believe he or she is becoming xe2x80x9cfatterxe2x80x9d, when in fact the ratio of fat to lean body tissue is actually declining. Accurate measurements of the ratio of fat to lean tissue will correct this misinformation.
Customary methods for measuring the ratio of fat to lean tissue include hydrostatic body weighing. This method is used to estimate body fat by calculating body density from the measured weight value under water as a method for accurately measuring body fat in vivo. This underwater body weighing method, however, requires a large facility, and necessitates skillful measuring techniques. In addition, this method is inconvenient for the person whose body fat is being measured.
Another presently accepted method of determining actual body fat percentage comprises skin fold measurements. Calipers are used to measure the thickness of a fold of skin in various areas of the body. Equations have been developed which can translate this measurement into a logarithmic value which then can be translated into a percent designation of body weight which comprises body fat. However, the skin fold technique, while accurate, requires the use of expensive calipers which require technical skill in their use.
Another accepted method for measuring body fat content is the use of handheld devices. Several commercially available handheld body fat monitors are presently available. A major drawback in the use of such monitors is that the user must separately enter data, such as weight, to obtain an accurate measurement of body fat percentage. Accordingly, compliance with a fitness program which monitors body fat percentage is compromised.
Still another accepted method of determining body fat content utilizes scales which comprise body fat sensors that measure the impedance through an individual""s legs. The measured impedance can be translated into a body fat percentage. However, the distribution of body fat is not uniform, in particular with respect to the lower extremities. Many people have significantly lower body fat measurements for the lower extremities as compared to the upper body or the body as a whole. Thus, such body fat sensors do not provide reliable readings and routinely underestimate actual body fat percentages.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a body fat measuring device that is both accurate and easy to use.
The present invention provides a practical and accurate body fat scale which utilizes handheld body fat sensors which are connected to the scale base to aid in determining body fat content. These handheld sensors detect the higher concentrations of fat located in the upper body, as compared to the lower extremities, and therefore provide a more accurate and meaningful assessment of body fat content.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a body fat scale which comprises a handheld body fat sensor connected to a scale platform. The body fat scale provides simultaneous measurements of the user""s weight and of the impedance between extremities of the user""s body. These measurements may be used to calculate the user""s percentage body fat.
In an exemplary embodiment, the handheld body fat sensors are connected to the scale by retractable cables. In another exemplary embodiment, the body fat scale comprises a pedestal style display and the handheld sensors are attached to the upper portion of the pedestal. In still another embodiment of the present invention, the handheld body fat sensors are connected to the base with retractable, telescoping connectors.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for measuring body fat by the steps of measuring impedance between extremities of a body utilizing a hand held body fat sensor, and calculating body fat from numeric values of physical conditions such as the measured body impedance value, weight, and gender.
The present invention will now be described in further detail with respect to exemplary embodiments as illustrated in the accompanying Figures.